Love and Madness
by warriorgirl767
Summary: Soul likes Maka but Maka and Kid both have feelings for each other. This causes tension between all three of them. And now there is a new enemy which causes them to make a decision. What is the motive of this new enemy? Who will be together? Will the enemy get in between those who are meant to be together? What's with this madness? First fan fiction so please comment and be nice
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Prologue:

Finally the Kishin Asura has been defeated. Since then the gang has been able to just relax and take a break. They have been able to hang out together with no problems. Everything is now back to normal now that there is no more madness. Maka and Soul continue to collect all the souls required to turn Soul into a Death Scythe. Black Star and Tsubaki continue to try and collect their first soul but still continue to fail. Kid, Liz, and Patty continue to attend the DWMA as normal students. All is normal and well once again and that was just how they liked it. Does this mean that something bad will soon come? Will our gang be able to maintain the peace? Will things between everyone suddenly change?


	2. Chapter 2: Peace Once Again

Maka's POV

When I woke up I felt like today was finally going to be a normal day. I walked to class with my partner and best friend Soul. I was ready and excited for today's lesson. Everyone was already there and they were waving for us to go over towards them. "Hey guys how's it going," Soul said. "Hi Soul, hi Maka," Tsubaki greeted us cheerfully. "I can't believe it's finally over now we can get things back to normal around here," Liz said relieved. "Yeah I finally was able to surpass God," bragged Black Star. 'There he goes again trying to puff up his ego,' I thought annoyed. This felt nice we hadn't done this in such a long time. After we defeated the Kishin we had to rebuild the school and all of Death City. I just hope that all of this will last for a long time.

Kid's POV

At last peace has finally been restored to the world. I decided to stay at the DWMA as a student in order to help maintain the peace. Also I had some unfinished business there as well. When I arrived to class hardly anyone was there. A few minutes later Black Star and Tsubaki arrived. "Hi Kid, how are you," Tsubaki greeted me. "Hello Tsubaki, Black Star welcome back," I said. From the corner of my eye I saw two figures walking in, it was Soul and Maka. She seemed happier than usual to be in class she really lit up the room. Since I am talking about her I must confess that I have a crush on her. Just her determination and will power was enough for me. When she walked up towards us I got nervous and stayed quiet.

Soul's POV

I didn't want to go to class to be honest, but because Maka was such a goody-goody she made me go. Being forced to go to class is so uncool. But I got over it because if Maka's happy then I'm happy as well. "Can you believe it's finally over," she said happily. "Yeah I'm just glad we finally get a chance to relax," I replied. "Is that all you ever think about," she teased. "Not exactly," I said shyly. To be honest I was in love with Maka and she was the only thing on my mind. We finally made it to class and everyone was there waiting for us. As we were going towards them I noticed that Kid was looking kind of strange. He was looking at something so I followed his gaze and he was looking at… MAKA! I felt angry and I wanted to tell him off, but I figured that he was going to say hi to her or something but he never did.

Maka's POV

I looked over at Kid because he hadn't said a single thing. He looked like something was bothering him. I guess now I have to confess that I fell in love with him. Ever since the first day he came to the DWMA. Everything about him was just so perfect that I ended up falling for him. "Hey Kid are you ok you look like something's bothering you," I asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that's all," he hesitated.

Kid's POV

I couldn't exactly tell her the truth. Even though I love her I wasn't exactly sure that she loved me back. Then there was Soul, I get the feeling that he was catching on. When I looked at Maka he gave me a sinister look as if he wanted to fight me. "What's on your mind," she asked. She had caught me off guard so I just went with whatever. "Well what if this peace won't last as long as we think it will," I said. Everyone seemed shocked and grew wide-eyed. "What makes you think that," Soul asked. "Well our first real challenge was Medusa and stopping the revival of the Kishin. After that failed we did have some time to ourselves. Then Arachnae and her organization Arachnophobia came and we had to gather all the magic tools Eibon created. Finally we had to battle the Kishin. I just think that something bad is waiting for us," I explained. "You shouldn't worry about that you should just focus on the time that we have together and enjoy it," Tsubaki said smiling.

Maka's POV

I understood what Kid was saying and I have been thinking about that as well. But Tsubaki was right we just had to focus on our time together. This was my chance to get to know Kid and to see if he liked me back. Then Professor Stein walked in and called for attention. "Ok class due to recent events Lord Death has decided to cancel all classes for the day," he announced. "Wow our first day back and class is already canceled," I said disappointed. "Looks like you dragged me out of bed for nothing," Soul teased me. I gave him one of my looks to let him know that I was annoyed.

Soul's POV

I knew that I had crossed a line when Maka gave me one of her looks. But I was only teasing I didn't really mean it. Then it hit me, since class was canceled this was my chance to hang out with Maka. "Hey Maka since we don't have class today do you think that…," then I was interrupted by Black Star. "Hey guys do you want to go and played basketball, but I'm the team captain cause I'm the only star on my team," he said. "Of course you are," said Liz annoyed. "Hahaha yay fun," yelled Patty. "I'm not going I finally have time to go to the library and see what books they have, besides I'm not really good at basketball," Maka said. "Oh come on your not that bad and you've gotten better since you first played," Kid said trying to convince her to go. "Yeah Kid's right besides you might even be better than me," Tsubaki said. That's just like Tsubaki always trying to make people feel better. "Thanks guys but sports really aren't my thing but maybe I'll go later. Oh Soul wasn't there something you wanted to tell me," Maka asked. I didn't think that she was paying attention to me so I was shocked. "Oh it's nothing just be careful," I lied. "Ok I will," she said walking away.

Kid's POV

Now how am I supposed to hang out with Maka? But now that she's alone it should be easier for me to talk to her. "Are we going or what," said Black Star impatiently. "Actually there's something that I have to do first I'll meet you guys later," I said running out the room.

*Skipping the basketball game*

I needed to go see my father before I found Maka. Maybe he might finally have answers to my questions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

Kid's POV

I had finally made it to the death room and this time I was finally going to get some answers. I went inside and I went to where my dad was standing. Finally I made it to him "Hey dad," I said. "Hey Kid how you doing what's going on," he said. "There are a few things that I need to talk to you about," I said nervous. "Why don't you ever visit me to just chat it's always questions with you," he teased me. "Dad I'm being serious I really need your help," I raised my voice at him. "Ok fine go ahead," he said waiting for me to speak. "Well what was it like when you fell in love with my mom," I asked. "Well when we first meet we became good friends but I got to know her more and things changed," he explained. "I see and one more question do you think that we will be able to maintain the peace," I asked. "You ask the strangest questions but as long as we continue to do our job we'll be just fine," he said. "Thanks dad I'm going to leave now," I said starting to walk away. "Hey Kid is there something you're trying to tell me," he asked suspicious. ""It's nothing but you helped me out thanks," and I ran off.

Maka's POV

Being surrounded by books was something that I've dreamed about and now it's finally coming true. These books were so amazing and informative. I looked at my watch and realized that it was late. So I got up from my chair and left to go meet Soul and everyone else. When I walked out of the library I got this eerie feeling that I've felt before. So I used my soul perception and I recognized the soul it was… Papa. "Hey Maka what are you up to," he asked. I hate him so much for cheating on my mom so I hate it when he runs into me. "It's none of your business ok I'm leaving," I said angry. "Well why don't you hang out with your Papa today," he begged me. "I don't want to," I denied him. "Please it would make your Papa happy," he continued to beg. Then MAKA chop, it was now time for me to run before he came after me. I didn't know if he was behind me so I turned a corner to lose him, then BAM I ran into someone and fell on my back.

Kid's POV

I was trying to hurry up and meet with Maka at the library before she left to meet up with everyone else. I was running and running but the hallways seemed to go on forever. Just as I was about to turn a corner BAM I ran into someone knocking them and myself down. I stood up and composed myself and looked to see who I ran into and I was shocked at who it was. "Oh Maka I'm so sorry here let me help you up," I said offering he my hand. "No I'm the one who should be sorry I wasn't paying attention," she said grabbing my hand. I helped her up and I then realized that her hand was soft and smooth. I could then feel myself blush and turn red. She then took her hand back slowly, and I could tell she was beginning to blush too it looked cute. Was this a sign that she was into me?

Maka's POV

Kid helped me up and I noticed that his hand was firm and strong. I then began to notice that he was turning red and blushing. Did that mean he likes me or was he embarrassed? I couldn't be sure so I began to take my hand away slowly then I began to blush. When I got my hand back I thanked him for helping me up. "So what are you doing here I thought you went to play basketball with the others," I asked. "Well actually I needed to go talk to my dad. I was actually on my way to meet them right now when I ran into you. What were you running from," he asked. "Oh that I was running from my Papa," I said with a glum look. "Oh well do you want to go meet up with everyone," he asked. "Well it's kind of late now do you want to do something else," I suggested.

Kid's POV

Was she trying to ask me out or was she making a friendly suggestion? "Do you want to go for a walk and just hope that we run into everyone somehow," I asked. "Sure anything's better than hanging out with Papa, we'd better hurry before he is able to catch up to me," she said hastily. Finally I was going to get my chance to hang out Maka. This might even be my chance to see if she likes me as well. I was ready to go and ready to make the most of the time I had with her.

Soul's POV 

We were in the middle of our basketball game, it was guys against girls and the game was tied. It was beginning to get late and Maka still hadn't shown up. What the hell was she thinking staying out late doesn't she know what kind of people hang out at night and she's without a weapon? What if something bad has already happened to her, no I'm crazy she probably has her nose stuck in a book like usual. Maybe she's at home cooking dinner right now. "Hey guys I think we should stop now it's getting late," Tsubaki said. "Yeah your right we can pick this up again later," I agreed. So we all began our walk home I just hope that Maka is safe and out of trouble.

Kid's POV

"So why didn't you want to go play basketball," I asked. "Well I honestly don't like sports and I'm not that good at then either," she said. "Are you really that bad," I asked teasing her. "Oh yes I am they have to come up with a new word for me," she said sarcastically. We both just then burst out laughing at what she said. Talking with her was just really easy and I felt comfortable around her. "So how's Soul been doing these days," I asked. "The same as always being an idiot, but he's the best partner and friend that I could've asked for," she said happily. "Do you think they're still playing basketball," I asked. "I doubt it they should be on their way home by now," she answered.

Maka's POV

I was having the best time of my life. Kid was so easy to talk to and when I'm around him I don't get nervous. I don't know what it is yet that makes me feel this way. "So umm Maka there's something that I need to talk to you about," he said nervously. Was he going to confess his love for me or was going to confess his love for someone else to me? I got this weird feeling in my stomach and I didn't know what to say to him. Then I felt as if there was this evil presence around us, "Well Maka for a long time...," I cut him off. "Hold on Kid I get this feeling that we aren't alone," I said on guard. I used my soul perception to see what was following us, I couldn't believe what this evil was. "Witch," I whispered in shock. "Maka what is it what's wrong," he asked concerned. "There's a witch in the city," I said. "A WITCH are you sure about that," Kid asked with a surprised look. "Yeah there's no mistaking it we'd better hurry and find Soul and everyone else," I said panicked. "Can you find them where are they," he asked. "I found them they're just up ahead let's hurry," I said relieved. We ran as fast as we could hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Soul's POV

It was almost dark and still no sign of Maka. I was starting to get worried and even panicked. "Where is she it's getting late this isn't like her," I said with anger and concern in my voice. "Who knows but I'm worried about Kid too he never came back," said Liz. "Do you think that something could've happened," said Tsubaki looking worried. All of this talk was sending me into full panic and making me think the worse. I then heard a noise from in front of us, it sounded like footsteps. The footsteps got closer and closer and I began to see a figure. As the figure got closer I began to see another figure right behind it. I realized that the figures were Kid and Maka, and they looked panicked. "What the hell Maka where were you," I yelled. "We can talk later but right now we have to get going," she said. "Why what's going on," I asked confused. "Maka sensed the presence of a witch earlier so we ran over here to find you guys," Kid explained. "Are you sure it's a witch and not something else," I asked Maka. "Hold on let me check…. no way this can't be," she said shocked. "What is it tell us," I asked anxious to hear. "The witch is gone I can't sense her soul anymore," she said. "Maybe their soul protect is on," thought Liz. "Yeah maybe but we shouldn't wait and see if that's true," Maka said.

Maka's POV

I was completely sure that I picked up on the soul of a witch earlier. Maybe I was being paranoid and sensed a human's soul thinking it was a witch's soul. I went to talk to Kid before I left. ''Hey sorry I cut you off earlier I was sure I sensed a witch's soul," I apologized. "No its fine I trust you," he said calmly. "Ok, didn't you want to tell me something," I asked. "Oh yeah it was nothing, but I had a good time with you today," he said changing the subject. "Yeah me too it was fun," I said smiling. "Hey Maka are you coming or not," Soul yelled. "Yeah I'm coming, I'll see you tomorrow," I said waving at Kid. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said smiling. I ran over next to Soul and we walked to our apartment. "So what the hell happened do you know how late it is," Soul said angrily. "I know I'm sorry when I left the library I was on my way here then I ran into Kid and we went for a walk," I said apologizing. "So what are you guys going out or something,' he said teasing me. "No we are just friends and that's it," I said shyly looking at the ground and beginning to blush.

Soul's POV

The way she looked when she said it made it seem like she wanted to be more than friends. Did she like him or was I just embarrassing her with all these questions? "So what do you think of him then," I asked. "Like I said we're just friends nothing more. I mean he's ok and fun to hang out with. Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden," she said with an annoyed look. "It's nothing ok just forget it alright," I said calmly. "No damn it I answered all your questions now you're going to answer mine," she said angry. I could tell she was serious but I didn't exactly know what to tell her. "I just think that Kid is hiding something from us and I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt," I lied. "You don't think that he would really lie to us do you," she asked. "I don't know all I'm saying is he knows something we don't," I said. "Wow I always thought that he was a trustworthy person," she said.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends Continued

Maka's POV

I was so confused because I really liked Kid but Soul was saying that he was untrustworthy. Do I trust what my partner is saying or what my heart is telling me? This definitely changed things but how much did it affect us? Somehow I have to figure out what he was hiding without him finding out. We finally made it back to our apartment and I was tired. "Hey Soul thanks for telling me about Kid now I know who I can trust," I said happily. "Yeah, sure no problem," he said with a pause as we walked in. "Are you ok you look like something's bothering you," I asked. "I'm just sorry that you had to find out through me and not him," he said. "It's ok I would rather hear it now than later," I said. You seem pretty calm about this are you sure your ok," he asked concerned. "Yeah I'm sure, I'm going to bed now," I said yawning. "Alright I'll see you in the morning goodnight," he said. "See you in the morning," I said. When I turned away from him my smile faded away. Even though I made it seem like I was ok inside I was really hurt. Now I wasn't sure about my feelings for Kid.

Soul's POV 

I felt bad for Maka but there wasn't anything I could do. Even though she said she was ok past that fake smile I could tell that she was hurt. I felt guilty about lying to her but I got so jealous that this big lie came out. Yeah this would benefit me but at what cost I just made her miserable. I want to tell her the truth but how would this affect us? I figured that it would be better to tell her tomorrow and just let her sleep. She might be mad at me but it's better than seeing her upset.

*The next morning*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession

Kid's POV

Once again Liz, Patty, and I got to class before everyone else did. This time I was hoping that Maka would come before Black Star and Tsubaki so I could pull her aside and tell her how I felt. But one thing was still troubling me, what exactly am I going to say to her? I've never exactly asked a girl out before so I don't know what to expect. If I was going to do this right I was going to need some help. "Hey Liz can you come with me for a minute," I asked nervous. "Yeah sure no problem Patty stay here don't go anywhere ok," she said walking with me. "Ok," she said with a big grin. So we walked out of the room and went around the corner. This seemed like a good spot since no one was really here yet. "So what is it that you needed," she asked impatient. "Well… I need help with asking someone out," I said embarrassed.

Maka's POV

I woke up this morning and I felt so confused. I wasn't exactly sure what happened the day before. I go up and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I looked down at the table trying to remember but I just couldn't. I could hear footsteps coming to the kitchen when I looked up I saw Soul staring at me. "Is there something bothering you," he said calmly. "Kinda I can't seem to remember what happened last night," I said troubled. "That's not like you to forget something are you sick or something," he asked shocked. "No I don't think I'm sick I feel just fine," I said. "Maybe but you should stay home just in case," he said with a concerned look. "No I'm fine really," I said with a determined look. "Ok fine I can tell you're not going to give in," he said with a sigh. So I got up and went to change and when I came back Soul was sitting and eating. "What are you doing aren't you coming," I said. "Yeah I'll go later I promise," he answered. "Ok I'll meet you there I guess," I said walking out the door.

Kid's POV

"That's all," Liz asked surprised. "That's all this is a very delicate and serious matter," I yelled. "Relax Kid I'm just kidding I'll help you," she said. "You will thank you Liz," I said happy. "So who is it you're trying to ask out," she asked eagerly. "Well umm its Maka," I said shyly. "Oh that's great you guys are perfect for each other. You should have no problem asking her out," she said overfilled with joy. "You do so you really think that I have a chance with her," I asked. "Of course you do you both are determined, stubborn, and hard-working," she said excited. "well then can I use you to practice what I am going to say to her,"I finally asked, "Sure whatever helps," she said enthusiastically. So I started practicing but the timing couldn't have bee more off.

Maka's POV

I walked into school still troubled and confused. 'Why am I not able to remember any events from yesterday,' I wondered. On top of that I am starting to feel a bit strange. Maybe I should've listened to Soul and just stayed home, no I have a perfect record to maintain and that's more important. Plus I also wanted to ask Kid if he knows what I did yesterday. As I continued walking to class I still tried to remember but my mind was just blank. When I turned a corner I saw Kid and Liz they seemed to be talking and they didn't notice me. I decided to stay where I was so I wouldn't interrupt them. From where I was I could clearly hear what they were saying. "I love you and I want to be with you forever," Kid said passionately. I was frozen I couldn't believe what I just heard. Then at that moment all the memories from yesterday came back to me. "Soul was right you did have a secret and this is what you wanted to tell me yesterday," I said angry. Liz saw me and she grew wide-eyed, then Kid turned around and he was shocked to see me. "Wait Maka this isn't what it looks like," he said shocked. I could feel the tears start to flood into my eyes. "You don't have to lie to me I heard everything," I yelled. "No Maka this is all just a misunderstanding," Liz said. "Enough of your lies if this is what you want then fine," I turned and ran with tears running down my cheeks.

Kid's POV

No Maka please come back," I yelled but she was already gone. Damn it all my timing was really off. "Kid I'm really sorry is there anything I could do," Liz said sympathetically. "No it wasn't your fault the timing was off I'll go take care of it myself. Go back to class and if I don't make it back in time tell Professor Stein that I'm sick," I said guilty. I ran off hoping that I could catch up to Maka. When I turned the corner I didn't see her she shouldn't have been able to get that far ahead of me. I just kept running hoping that by some string of luck I'd find her. This search was going nowhere and I was running out of places to look. Then I saw Soul and I decided to ask him if he'd seen her since I basically ran out of ideas. "Hey Soul come here for a minute," I called to him. "Yeah what's up," he said walking towards me. "Have you seen Maka lately," I asked out of breath. "No not since she left this morning," he said. Damn I really did screw up. She could be anywhere by now and I wouldn't know where. "Why what happened," he asked disrupting my thoughts. Well there was a little misunderstanding and h=she got upset and ran off," I explained vaguely. He then grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "If anything happens to her I swear I will...," he paused and put me back down. "I'll go look for her alright just go back to class," he said sternly. I just nodded my head and went back to class. I have never seen Soul so pissed before but it's understandable since they are partners, I just hope that Maka was ok.

Soul's POV

Damn that Kid I swear I will beat him senseless if anything happens to Maka. If I was going to find her I was going to have to get moving. But how exactly am I supposed to find her? This probably isn't the best time for me to tell her that I had lied to her about Kid. I had to think about where she would go if she was upset, then it hit me and I ran straight to the roof hoping she was there.

Maka's POV

Soul was right about I couldn't trust Kid. I just couldn't believe that he liked Liz. I always had this feeling that Kid liked me but I guess I was wrong. I hate him and I hate Liz. 'What the heck am I saying I'm so pathetic,' I thought to myself. I got this weird feeling but I decided to ignore it. "Why are you out here by yourself," I heard a familiar voice ask me. I knew it was Soul, so I began to wipe away the tears. "Nothing I'm just thinking," I said still sounding upset. "Come on Maka I know when you're lying, just tell me what's really going on," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You were right about not trusting Kid," I said trying to hold back the tears.

Soul's POV

I had no idea what she was talking about, what I told her was a lie, so what did she find out. "What do you mean tell me what happened," I asked confused. "Well I overheard Kid tell Liz that he loves her," she said with a pained look. "That's why you're upset I thought you guys were just friends," I said. "Yes we are but I liked him and I thought he liked me too," she said beginning to cry. Damn him and damn it all this time he was gonna pay and I won't let him off easy. "Maka… I love you please come with me. I would never hurt you and I would always be there to protect you," I said confessing my love. She just looked at me speechless and confused. "Soul… I… I'm," she stuttered. She began to back away but she seemed wobbly. She tripped over her foot and I ran to catch her. "Hey are you ok," I asked helping her up. "Yeah its nothing I'm fine I'm…," she fell straight forward into my arms. "Hey Maka what's wrong say something," I panicked. Her face looked flushed and her cheeks were red. I put my hand to her forehead and she was burning up. I picked her up bridal style and ran her over to the infirmary.

Kid's POV

I was so worried about Maka that I couldn't focus on what Sid was saying. Sid was our substitute for the day since Professor Stien was called to the infirmary. I heard someone say that a girl was brought in with a really high fever. I prayed to my father that it wasn't Maka and that she would just casually walk into the room. At the end of class I decided that I would go to the infirmary just to be sure. Class seemed to be going on forever that I thought it would never end. Finally the bell rang and I stormed out of the room and ran to the infirmary. When I got there I knocked on the door. "Yes what is it," I heard a voice from behind the door. "May I come in please," I asked calmly. "Yes enter," the voice said. I then recognized the voice to be Professor Stien. I opened the door and saw Soul and Maka.

Soul's POV

When I saw Kid walk in I felt completely enraged. The look on his face was worried and concerned. "What happened," Kid asked. "Nothing we were just talking and she fell over. When I caught her she looked pale and her cheeks were red, so I felt her head and she had a fever so I brought her here," I explained leaving out details. "Why didn't she stay home if she knew she was sick," he asked. "I don't know she said she was fine and she didn't look sick," I answered. "She can be so stubborn," he sighed. "Why are you even here shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend Liz," I said enraged. "New girlfriend what are you talking about," he asked confused. "Don't play dumb she told me that she heard you tell Liz that you loved her," I yelled. "You don't know what happened ok," he said raising his voice. "You're really looking for a fight aren't you" I said curling my hands into fists. "Hey both of you stop fighting this instant. If you're gonna fight do it somewhere else. If not then keep it down Maka needs her rest right now," Professor Stien scolded us. "He's right you both need to stop fighting," we heard. I turned my head and it was Maka and she was awake.

Maka's POV

I looked at Soul and he somewhat had an enraged look on his face. Then I looked towards the door and saw Kid he looked worried yet relieved. Maka I swear you can be so stubborn sometimes," Soul said calming down. "I'm sorry I made you both worry," I said smiling half awake. "Is there anything that you need," he asked. "No not really I'll be fine for now," I said. "You sure because you ended up here last time you said that. "Well I've wanted to finish this one book but I never found the time to," I said thinking. "Well I'll go get it just tell me where it is," he said volunteering. "At home on top of my dresser on top of a pile of books," I explained. "Ok I'll go get it and bring it back later," he said turning to leave. As he passed Kid he gave him a stern look as if saying "You'd better watch yourself" and then left. "I guess I'll leave too and let you get some rest," Kid said with a relieved smile. Although he seemed relieved the look in his eyes made it seem like he was troubled. "Actually Kid could you stay for a while I want to talk," I asked.

Kid's POV

I knew that I was going to have to talk to her sooner or later, I decided to sit in a chair at the edge of her bed. "So why did you come here," she asked trying to stay calm. "I heard someone say that there was a girl brought here with a really high fever. Also you never showed up to class, so I came here to check who it was and I saw you here," I explained trying to keep my composure. "Wouldn't you rather be with Liz," she said becoming enraged. "Maka listen what you saw earlier was just a misunderstanding," I said starting to lose it. "Oh yeah it seemed pretty real to me," she said. She seemed completely enraged but her eyes showed she was in pain. She began to sit herself up on the bed "No Maka don't force yourself," I said concerned. "Why do you even care," she asked giving me a stern look. "Of course I care Maka your my best friend and…," I started to blush "and you're the one I'm in love with," I finally said with my face turning crimson red. I saw her face and she began to blush as well. Oh Kid I'm so sorry can you forgive me," she said sympathetically. "It's fine Maka I forgive you," I smiled. "Kid there's something that I need to tell you. You see for a while I've sorta…," she began to lean over and I caught her before she fell off the bed. "Maka wake up Maka please," I saw her cheeks and they had turned crimson red. "Kid what's wrong," Professor Stien said walking towards me. "Maka passed out but why," I asked. "She probably still has a high fever which is putting strain on her body," he explained. "Will she be alright," I asked worried. "Yes for now she needs to rest all of this commotion is causing even more strain," he answered. I laid her back down on the bed and proceeded to walk out the door. "Thank you Professor Stien," I said and walked out the door. What the hell happened she was fine a minute ago? Then it hit me, could it be that when she was blushing that her fever went up? This wasn't right something was wrong and I was going to figure out what it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**


	6. Chapter 6: New Witch in Town

Maka's POV

"Thank you Professor Stien for everything," I said with a grateful smile. "No problem just make sure you take it easy for a bit ok," he said. "Ok I will," I said closing the door behind me. Finally after three days of being in that infirmary I am finally able to leave. I was excited as well because Soul was throwing me a welcome back party. I made it to the front of the school and ran home so I wouldn't be late. I had just about made it halfway home when I sensed this dark and evil presence. I didn't want to wait and see what it was and I had no weapon to protect myself. I'd then realized that I had felt this presence before. This was the same presence I felt when I was walking with Kid. I knew that I was screwed but I kept running hoping that I would run into someone that I knew.

Soul's POV

I was at home trying to get things ready before the party. I hadn't really made much progress because Blair kept bothering me. "Come on Soul wouldn't you rather do something more fun than cooking," she said winking. "No not really," I said trying to concentrate. "Alright then I guess I have no choice then…," she said getting closer. What was she going to do, I got nervous thinking about all the possibilities? "I guess I'm just gonna have to help you cook then," she said putting on an apron. "No no please don't wait what," I said looking at her confused. "You heard me I'm gonna help so it could go faster," she said beginning to cook. Even though it was for her own personal reasons I was still grateful so I let it go and continued cooking. We finally finished cooking and I placed all the food on our table in the living room. I looked up at the clock and it was 4:30; only 30 more minutes. I decided to relax a little and watch some tv.

Maka's POV

'Why now of all times did that witch have to show up,' I thought as I ran. She seemed to be getting closer every time I managed to get a little bit ahead. All of a sudden something fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. I quickly stopped not knowing what to do. "Who are you and what do you want," I asked. "I am the witch Angela, and if it wasn't obvious I'm here for you darling," she said with a sinister smile. I tried not to show any fear and stay calm, but my instinct to be scared was starting to take over. How was I supposed to protect myself without my weapon? In a blind rage I charged at her hoping to land a blow on her long enough for me to be able to get home. Then when I was close enough to hit her I was stopped dead in my tracks. "What the hell why can't I move," I said struggling. "It's called magic sweetheart you see right now I paralyzed you," she explained. Then my feet were lifted off the ground and I started moving towards her. "Let me go you stupid witch," I yelled while squirming around. "You're such a foul mouthed little girl I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," she said laughing. I didn't know what to do I was trapped and there was no one around for miles so I screamed. "Shut up girl," she said slapping me. "No I won't you stupid, crazy, damned witch," I yelled. "Why you ignorant little brat," she slapped me again. I felt something run down my face I looked and it was blood. I assumed she cut me when she slapped me right now. By now I was fully enraged and I wanted to kill her.

Kid's POV

"Great this is great I'm already late if I'm gonna be late I'd rather be late by 8 minutes," I said upset. I looked at my watch and I still had some time. It seemed that I didn't have that much further to go. As I continued to walk over to the apartment I heard a scream that was all too familiar. The scream had belonged to Maka. I decided to find her using my Soul Perception. Her soul seemed rigid and wild I could tell that she was in some kind of trouble. She wasn't that far away from me so I ran to her as fast as I could. Then I heard some faint yelling around where I was but there was no one around. I looked up and saw a witch and Maka, Maka looked lifeless and limp she seemed to be out cold cause she didn't move. "Hey witch what do you want with the girl," I yelled. She came down with Maka and she was only a few feet in front of me. "Let go of the girl now and get out of here and I will forget everything," I said with venom in my voice. "You don't know who you're dealing with kid I am the witch Angela," she said slyly. "I will not warn you again let go of the girl and leave now," I said curling my hands into fists. But what was I going to do if I was gonna fight her; I didn't have Liz and Patty so I was completely defenseless. "You don't scare me who do you think you are ordering me around," she spat. "I am the son of Lord Death, Death the Kid," I answered. "I see so he has a son. Sadly I'm not here for you I'm only interested in the girl. Here you can have her I have no interest in fighting the son of Death but be warned I will be back for her," she laid Maka on the floor and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I went to go pick her up. She had a few cuts on her face and a bruise on her forehead. I summoned Beelzebub and headed straight for Gallows Manor.

**So Sorry this chapter is short I just couldn't think of anything else to write at that point but hopefully the next chapter should be longer like usual so review please thanks. Next chapter should be out in a few days if I keep on working like I am I'm not sure cause I have a tournament all this week so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**


	7. Chapter 7: Unresolved Feelings

Chapter 5: Unresolved Feelings

Maka's POV

I woke up to this bright light that was making it hard for me to open my eyes. When I did open my eyes I knew that I wasn't in my apartment. I was looking at a white wall with a picture frame in the middle and a mantle right below it. Just eight feet from both sides of the mantel were bookshelves that were wooden aligned with gold that were at least eight feet tall. I noticed that I was lying on a white leather couch with black and white throw pillows. I sat myself up and rested my back on the arm of the couch. My head was throbbing with pain and I could barely stand it. I heard some footsteps and saw Kid walk through the hallway. He looked over at me with a relieved smile "Glad to see you're finally awake," he said with a smile. I smiled back and winced at the throbbing pain I felt in my head. "Maka what hurts," he asked putting his hand on my leg. I started to blush a bit, what was he doing it's not like we were going out or something. "Are you getting a fever again," he asked concerned. "Oh no my head just hurts that's all," I said in pain. "Here I'll go get you some pain killers alright," he said leaving to the kitchen. "Ok thanks," I said happy. He came back with two pills and a glass of water.

Kid's POV

I handed her the water and pills and she swallowed them with ease. I sat down next to her in silence for a few minutes. "So umm Maka," I said twiddling my fingers and looking at the ground. "Yeah what is it," she asked leaning over to see my face. "Well umm remember when I told you the other day when I sorta umm liked you," I stuttered. "Yeah what about it," she said blushing. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," I said with my face turning completely red. She looked up at me with a completely shocked look but her eyes showed that she was happy that I said that. "Kid the thing is I have always liked this person but I was always afraid to tell him how I feel," she said shyly looking at the floor. I could feel my heart sink and I was in total shock. Who was this mystery guy that she was in love with? "Well what are you waiting for," I asked casually. "Well I'm waiting for him to make the first move, but I realized he never might so I decided to be the one to say how I feel," she said blushing. "So why don't you go tell him then," I asked. "Ok I will," she said turning her body towards mine and our eyes met.

Maka's POV

I looked at Kid and I was finally going to tell him how I feel. "I love you Kid," I finally confessed. He looked at me shocked as if I was lying or something. "Wait I thought you were in love with someone else," he asked confused. "There is no one else you're the only one I'm in love with. I thought it would be a bit funny to see how you would react if you thought I was in love with someone else," I said chuckling a bit. "Wait so does that mean you'll go out with me," he asked surprised. "Yes what else would it mean," I smiled as I tilted my head. "You know that was a cruel joke right," he smiled relieved. "Yeah I know I'm sorry I just couldn't resist," I said somewhat shamed. "No no it's ok it was funny in its own way," he said shaking his head. "Yeah I guess, hey do you know what time it is," I asked curiously. "Umm it's almost 7:00 pm," he said looking at the clock behind me. I jumped off the couch and was completely and utterly… late. "It's that late already oh no I'm late. Soul is going to be so mad, not to mention I'm really in for a lecture now," I said running out the door. Kid grabbed my hand and I turned around to look at him. "Come on Kid we have to hurry otherwise Soul is gonna...," he put his finger on my lips signaling for me to calm down. "Don't worry I already took care of it," he said reassuring me. I felt even more panicked how did he take care of it? Oh man Soul is gonna let me have it when I get back. What did he even say to him for that matter? He seemed to have noticed that I was freaking out because he put his hands on my shoulders and distracted me from my thoughts. "Hey don't worry everything is fine," he said with a calm and soothing voice. "Your right I guess I just worry too much," I said with a sigh. "It's ok now do you want to go or should we just stay here," he asked jokingly. "Yeah let's go," I said smiling.

Kid's POV

I summoned Beelzebub and motioned for her to get on. I could tell that she was nervous because she hesitated a bit. "Is something wrong," I asked. "Are you sure it's safe," she asked nervously. "I'm pretty sure it is I haven't tried it lately," I said putting my finger on my chin. "You haven't," she said with panic in her eyes. "Don't worry its perfectly safe I was only kidding," I said calmly. "Damn you I thought I was going to have a heart attack," she said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah sorry but it was payback for earlier," I said laughing. I offered her my hand and she grabbed it and I helped her onto the skateboard. "You might want to hold on though it goes pretty fast," I warned her. She nodded and she wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. Immediately we began to head towards Maka's apartment. I could tell she was nervous because her grip was tightening and started to suffocate me. "Umm Maka… do you think… you could loosen your grip," I managed to say. "Oh sorry," she said realizing how tight she was holding me. "Umm exactly how fast are we going," she said with curiosity. "Oh just the perfectly symmetrical speed of 80 miles an hour," I said with amazement as I mentioned the speed. I could tell that she was in full panic now because her soul was just all over the place. "Maka you don't have to worry it's perfectly safe, just stay calm and close your eyes and before you know it we'll be there," I said trying to reassure her. She let out a small sigh and at that moment she became less and less tense and her soul was going back to normal.

Maka's POV

As I started to become less and less tense I was beginning to enjoy the ride to my apartment. The night was cool and crisp and the wind felt wonderful against my face. It was quiet outside so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. There were some faint cricket chirps here and there that sounded beautiful together. I had smelled some bread from a nearby bakery we were about to pass up. I had released my hold on Kid some more so I could get a better sense of smell. But when I leaned over I leaned a little too far and tipped the skateboard causing me to slide off. Kid whipped his head in my direction and grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. "What were you trying to do," he asked raising an eyebrow. "I-I was just umm… smelling the bread from the bakery," I said with an embarrassed look. "You really like bread that much," he said teasing me adding a slight hint of a chuckle. "The bread is ok but what I really love the most is their strawberry cake. I used to get some all the time, but I haven't since that day," I said looking up at the sky. "If you don't mind my asking what day are you talking about," he asked with curiosity. "Oh it was the day Mama left Papa and decided to go traveling," I said trying my best to not sound upset. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," he said with a guilty yet sympathetic look. "No it's ok really I love talking about her. At first when she left it did make me upset when someone brought her up, but as I got older I understood more and I was happy to hear things about her," I said smiling. "She must be an amazing woman for you to love her so much," he said with admiration. I nodded with pride because she was someone that I looked up to. I tried so hard to be just like her in every way. I wanted to show her how proud of her I was for being who she was. I do miss her but she is out there doing what she loves which makes me happy. I remember the last thing she said before she left.

_Flashback~_

_"_Maka darling could you come here for a moment," my mom called to me with her sweet angelic voice. I was 7 years old and I still had my two pigtails but the ends were curled and I tied ribbons on them. That day in was wearing a light pink dress with two pockets on the sides and a white daisy in the middle of my chest, underneath was a white long-sleeved shirt and I wore white flats with pink bows. I ran over to her and leaped into her arms and looked into her eyes with a big grin. "Yes mama what is it," I asked smiling. She sat me down on the couch and I knew that she was serious. "I know you're too young to understand but you should try and understand that I do have my reasons," she said trying to avoid my eyes. "Mama is there something wrong," I asked confused. "Well you see Maka Mama's going away for a while and I don't know when I'll be back. You might be mad at me but I promise you will understand one day," she explained. I could feel tears starting to seep out the brims of my eyes. She grabbed her bag that was next to the couch across from me and went towards the door. By now I was in full tears and I didn't understand what was happening. I jumped off the couch and ran towards her. "No please don't leave I won't know what to do without you," I screamed as I cried. "Maka never forget what I am about to tell you. You are a strong, hard-working, and a talented girl. Use your talents and you will go far and never give up on life," she said and walked out the door. I went to the window and saw her get into a car and drive away from my view and that was the last time I saw her.

_End Flashback~_

Kid's POV

I could tell that she was lost in thought because she didn't notice that we had stopped. It would seem rude to disturb her but we had been standing there for 5 minutes. "Maka we're here," I said trying to get her attention. She stayed quiet which meant that she was still lost in thought. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I gave her a peck on the lips and stepped back and waited to see if she noticed. After a few seconds she blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. She then looked at me and said "Oh I'm sorry I guess I was just lost in thought sorry I kept you waiting," she bowed her head apologetically. "No it's fine it seemed rude to disturb you so I decided to wait a bit. Besides it gave me a chance to admire the beauty of the night," I said looking at the stars. "Yeah the sky sure does look beautiful," she agreed. We both sat down on the steps in front of her apartment. I grabbed her hand and we interlocked our fingers together. From the corner of my eye I could see her blush and smile and I ended up doing the same thing. I looked at her and then she looked at me and closed her eyes and smiled. I got this warm feeling inside of me as I was holding her hand and peering out into the night sky. "Umm Kid how did I end up at your place anyways," she asked looking at me. 'Does she really not know what happened it's not like her to forget anything,' I thought worried. "Well I was walking over to your place for the party when I heard a scream. I ran towards the direction of where I thought I heard the scream but I didn't find anyone. I looked up and I saw you and a witch. Her name was Angela and she seemed pretty interested in you for some reason," I explained leaving out some details. "What do you mean by interested," she asked worried with wide eyes. "That was the one thing that I was not able to figure out, she disappeared before I could find out," I said with disappointment. "Well I'm grateful that you saved me with no harm done to you," she said placing her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I heard the door open and we both turned around to see Soul standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8: Unresloved Feelings continued

**Soul's POV **

I could hear the phone ring so I ran to get it hoping that it was Maka. She was already an hour late and she hates being late but luckily no one had showed up yet. "Hello," I answered almost sounding desperate. "_Hey Soul it's me_," Kid said from the other end. "What's up is something wrong," "_Umm well I'm gonna be a bit late_," "Alright that's cool have you seen Maka by the way," "_Yeah about that I found her collapsed on the floor_," "WHAT how what happened," "_She had the slightest hint of a fever so I brought her to my place so she could rest_," "Ok thanks man I owe you one," "_That's not necessary I'm glad to help in any way that I can I will bring her back as soon as she gets up_," "Ok thanks see you later," "_Ok bye_," and the line went dead. Something was wrong she had been getting sick lately and forgetting things. I would have to ask her when she gets home.

*Time Skip*

It was already 7:00 pm and still Maka and kid hadn't showed up. 'She probably must be really sick then if they haven't arrived' I thought. By this time Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had already arrived and have been sitting for an hour. "How dare they keep their God waiting I'll have to teach them a lesson when they arrive," said Black Star impatiently. "Black Star you need to be patient ok Maka is still sick," Tsubaki said hitting him in the back of his head. "Yeah I bet they are probably on their way right now," said Liz being optimistic. "Yeah and then we can eat with the giraffes," said Patty with an excited look. "Patty for the last time there are no giraffes here," Liz said annoyed. "Awww no giraffes but I wanted giraffes," Patty said disappointed. "As soon as the party is over I promise I will buy you another stuffed animal giraffe ok," Liz gave in. "Ok" Patty grinned wide. I decided that I would go outside to get some fresh air and to clear my head a bit. When I opened the door I wish that I had never fallen in love.

Maka's POV

I was in total shock and I didn't know what to say. Soul had stayed quiet and he was in shock as well. I have him a sad pleading look and mouthed the words 'I promise we'll talk later.' I let go of Kid's hand and walked into the apartment with Kid right behind me. "Welcome back Maka I hope that you're feeling better," said Tsubaki smiling. "I'm sorry Tsubaki but I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said with a confused look. "Kid called and said that you were not feeling well," Soul said raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah sorry sometimes when I'm sick I'm still kinda groggy when I wake up," I lied trying to pull off a laugh. I knew that I was a horrible liar but hopefully my lie would be convincing. "Well are we going to have a party or are we just gonna sit here all day," said Liz turning on the stereo.

*Time Skip*

It was half past 1 in the morning and me and Soul were busy cleaning after the party. Soul was washing the dishes while I was picking up some of the trash from the living room. Once I finished I plopped myself down on the couch completely exhausted. "So Maka exactly what happened today I know you hate being late for anything," Soul said curiously. Dang I had totally forgotten I had said that I would explain everything later. It had totally slipped mind because I was having so much fun at the party. I sighed because I knew that there was no way that I was getting out of this one. "If I tell you do you promise not to freak out like you always do," I said giving him a pleading look. "Yeah ok fine I promise," he said. "Kid lied to you about me being sick. The truth is a witch was trying to kidnap me," I said afraid of what he might say. "Do you know what she wanted with you," he asked trying to stay calm. "Kid said that he wasn't able to figure that out before she disappeared," I replied. "So what do we do now then," he asked walking towards the living room. "We just have to be on guard till we figure out what her true motive is," I said with a sigh. He sat next to me with his fists clenched on his legs. "Another thing you might not like it but I'm going out with Kid," I hesitated. "What why he's going to hurt you again and I won't allow it," he said becoming enraged. "I know you don't trust him but when he told me how he felt about me he was sincere and I know he wasn't lying," I explained. "No I don't like this I don't want you to get hurt you can't trust him," he yelled. "Yes I can and you need to start," I said getting up and went to my room.

Soul's POV

Damn it this totally did not go well which is so uncool. I felt bad for yelling at her but I cared for her. I was the one that was going to have to apologize since it was my fault. I walked to her room and hesitated a bit before I knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds before I opened the door. Maka was sitting on the side of her bed looking out the window. I went over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you I just wish that you would trust me more," she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She began to sob more and more and I felt really bad about what I did. "No I'm the one that should be sorry I do need to start trusting you more the thing is I am your weapon and my job is to protect you so if I think you might get hurt I want to protect you," I said letting everything out. "But I don't want you protecting me as if I am a newborn child. You know how strong I am and you don't trust me there either," she began to raise her voice. "You're right and I'm sorry but I don't think that I could live with myself if something bad happened to you and I wasn't there to do anything," I said with concern in my voice. "Yeah I guess but can you at least put some faith in me," she whispered as her breathing slowed. "Ok if that makes you happy then I will have more faith in you," I smiled. "Thank you," she smiled back. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid her down on her bed and covered her with her sheets. I kissed her head and went back to my room to get some sleep. When I got in my room I took off all my clothes except for my boxers and placed them in the hamper. I crawled into my bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling. Maka was in love with Kid and now they were going out with each other. If I tell her that I'm in love with her then things could be awkward between us, but if I don't say anything then I would be living with regret. It was official this situation is so uncool.

**Finally I got a chance to update sorry for taking so long after my tournament I have been really tired so I haven't been doing much writing but now I'm going to get back into the swing of things so please read and rate and leave some reviews for me so I can improve. Also i'm making Angela older than she normally is in the show and manga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**


	9. Chapter 9: Phase One

Maka's POV

When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a beautiful meadow with thick luscious grass and daisies. I looked down and I was in a white summer dress with a pink bow tied around my waist. I was also wearing white heels with straps that were about three inches tall. My hair went down to the middle of my back and the ends were curled. I was sitting on top of a hill overlooking the horizon and on the hill the wind blew the strongest. At the bottom of the hill Kid was standing there waiting for me. I got up and ran over to him as fast as I could. He was in his usual attire except he had on a black tie and a rose pinned on his left side. I leaped into his arms and my arms wrapped around his neck as he twirled me around. He put me down and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was long, sweet, and wonderful and I wanted it to last forever. I pulled back and he grabbed my hand as we began to walk through the meadow. We were talking and laughing and I was having a good time but as someone once said all good things must come to an end. I heard Kid cough roughly and I looked over at him and I was paralyzed with fear. When I saw him I couldn't move, there was a scythe blade pierced through his stomach. The blade was removed and he fell back and I caught him as I fell onto my knees. I laid his head on my knees as I lightly shook him to try and get him to wake up. I felt a hand go over mine and I looked up with tears flowing down my cheeks and saw Kid with eyes half open and a soft smooth smile. "Why are you crying that's not like you," he said wiping the tears away from cheeks with his thumb. "It's nothing I'm just really happy to be with you that's all," I said continuing to sob and held his hand that was on my cheek. "I love you more than anything in the world and that includes symmetry," he said rubbing my hand with his thumb. "I love you too and you'll be just fine and we'll be together forever," I said as more tears flooded from my eyes. "Maka promise me that you will stay strong no matter what happens," he said lifting my head and our eyes met. I didn't know what to say he was ready to give up but I wasn't ready to lose him like this. "I promise," I said faking a smile. With that his hand fell back to his side, his eyes closed, and his smile faded away. I broke out into full tears and held him close hoping that he would wake up and we could be happy together. I heard some maniacal laughing and I looked up to see someone who looked exactly like… ME!? Her hair was black and it went down to her waist and she had side bangs. She had red eyes they seemed like they could peer into your soul and figure out your deepest darkest secret. She wore black pants, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a black blazer. "W-who are you," I asked looking up. "You really are a stupid girl I'm you," she said with a big sinister grin. "You can't be me I would never hurt the ones I love," I yelled. "People change and I can't even begin to describe how good it feels to kill someone," she laughed manically. "You make me sick I'll kill you-you-you-you," I couldn't get the words out of my mouth I was so scared that they were just stuck. "Stop being so difficult it really annoys me so I guess I'll just have to kill you then," she smiled sinisterly looking my way. She ran towards me with her arm turned into a scythe blade. I couldn't move my body because I was stricken with fear. I closed my eyes and screamed hoping that someone would save me.

Soul's POV 

I heard screaming and immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards Maka's room. I opened the door without knocking and I saw her hugging her knees with her head on them as well. I sat next to her on the bed and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes and I could see tears running down her cheeks "What's wrong you know it's uncool to cry right," I said trying to cheer her up. "I'm not crying I yawned and my eyes got watery that's all," she said wiping away her tears. "Ok sure now what's really going on," I asked concerned. "Well I had a nightmare-," "Hahaha that's it sometimes I just don't get you," I said trying to control my laughter. MAKA chop I was hit square in the head with one of Maka's encyclopedias. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue," she said with anger in her voice. "Yeah I'm sorry go ahead," I said waiting for her to speak. "So I had a nightmare but it wasn't just some normal nightmare where you get chased by a monster," she said sounding terrified. "If you don't want to you don't have to talk about it," I said pulling her close to me. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it's just so scary," she said leaning her head on my shoulder. "Just take your time I'll be here for as long as you want," I said running my finger through her soft blonde hair. She sighed a bit and calmed down before she started again. "So I was in a meadow with Kid and we were walking together. As we were walking I looked over at him and there was a scythe blade pierced through his stomach. He fell and I caught him and he died within a few minutes. I looked up and saw who killed him and it was me. I didn't believe it at first but I knew it was me because she reminded me of me when we fought Crona when I used the black blood. She came to kill me next but that's when in woke up," she said sobbing some more. "That was one heck of a dream but you know that's not real," I said trying to soothe her. "Yeah I know but sometimes my dreams can become real," she said looking up at me. "Umm you're going to have to explain because I have no idea what you're talking about," I said completely lost. "If I have a tragic dream or dream of something that has an impact on my life it will eventually happen. Like that one time that I dreamt that I was in a store alone and I was running around trying to find someone. Three days later I went to the store with Mama and I moved away from her for five seconds and I lost her. Another time I dreamt that Mama saw my Papa with some girls. A month later she yelled at him for flirting with other girls and they got divorced. There were also other dreams that came true within a one month period. Since all that's happened I have learned to trust dreams like this," she said sobbing hysterically into her hands. "I see so you're afraid that what you dreamt about is going to actually going to happen," I said with a worried tone. "Yeah and I don't want anything bad happening to you guys," she looked at me worried. I hugged her and I brought her close to me, I held her tight not wanting to let her go. "Maka don't worry everything will be fine we know you wouldn't hurt us," I said trying to calm her as I stroked her hair. "I know but I'm just so scared it makes me think about what Kid said earlier. Like what if something bad is happening and we don't know about it till it's too late," she said wiping away her tears. "Then we just have to be prepared for whatever happens. Remember we are the best weapon and meister pair at the DWMA and we have good friends that will be there for us no matter what. Now try to get some sleep ok," I said trying to reassure her. She nodded and got up and crawled under her sheets.

Maka's POV

When Soul closed the door behind him I had just realized something. Did he really run into my room in just his boxers? I sat up on the bed thinking then I remembered that when he held me close that my face and hand was touching his cold bare chest. I blushed a light shade of pink and I fell back down on my pillow and was once again looking at the ceiling. "Soul you are such an idiot," I whispered. I looked over at my clock and it read 3:30AM and I sighed a bit. When I woke up it was already 3:00AM and I went to sleep at 2:00AM which meant I only got an hour of sleep. I was dead tired but I was afraid to go back to sleep and have the same nightmare again. So for the rest of the night I continued to lay and stare at the ceiling with nothing but my thoughts.

Normal POV

The air in Death City was calm and cool which was perfect for an evening walk. But there was no one out everyone was tucked away in their homes in their nice, soft, warm beds. The only thing out was the grinning moon with blood dripping down its teeth. Now in the outskirts of town were a few broken down shacks that were abandoned. The wood used to build them was all chipped and broken. The roofs were missing some tiles, the windows had no glass, and the doors were squeaky and got stuck sometimes when you tried to open them. Now one of these shacks was a hideout for a specific witch. If you were to walk into this shack you would think it was just like all the others. Although it seems normal underneath the floor boards there was a secret door which makes this shack different from the others. If you open the door and go down the stairs you are lead to an underground passage. At the end of the passage is a steel door where behind it lies the witch Angela. The room itself was very spacious but there was not much in there. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling and a light switch that turned it on and off. There was a small rectangular table in the middle of the room that was made from wood. In the far left corner there was a twin bed with a metal frame and a single mattress and a pillow. On top of the wooden table was a glass orb. On this particular day the orb gave off an ominous purple glow which was the cause of Angela looking into it. An image appeared of a girl restless on a bed. "It was just a dream after all maybe Soul was right but what if it really happens," the girl said with a worried tone. "Excellent so it has already begun its effect on her soon everything will fall into place," the witch said with a sinister smile. For the rest of the night the witch continued to watch the sleep deprived girl try to sleep but she just couldn't.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

**A/N: Well there's another chapter up for you guys and the special item inside Maka's body will be explained in a later chapter. I should have the next chapter up within a week so please read an review and if you have any ideas or questions PM me**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Maka's POV

When my alarm went off I knew that it was time for me to get ready for school. But because I was so dead tired it took me longer than usual just to get ready. I ended up doing my hair with my eyes half closed so I had no idea how it turned out. I went to the kitchen really slowly considering I barely had any energy to move. When I got into the kitchen I grabbed some coffee and put it in the coffee pot and waited for it to finish. I went to the table and sat down, folded my arms, and rested my head on them. BEEP! I jolted my head up as I heard the sound of the coffee pot turning off. I looked at the clock in the living room and realized that i had been sleeping for 20 minutes. I went ti the cupboard and grabbed my blue thermal and poured the coffee in it. I went to the fridge and grabbed the vanilla creamer and poured that in as well. I sealed the lid on the thermal and walked out the kitchen to find Soul in the living room sitting on the couch and watching TV. "What are doing just sitting there," i asked shocked to see him there but annoyed because he wasn't doing anything. "I should be asking you the same thing you were sleeping for a good 20 minutes," he retorted. "I just rested my head for a bit and before I knew it I was out," I said. "Didn't get much sleep huh," he said getting off the couch. "Not at all why is it noticeable," I asked self-consciously. "Well for starters you never really drink coffee and people who are well rested never fall asleep on the table. Do you want to stay home and get some rest," he asked worried. "NO!... I mean no I just need a little pick me up that's all," I panicked but composed myself sounding calm. "Alright then if you say so," he sighed knowing I wasn't going to give in and I wasn't going to admit that I was in fact tired. "Can we take your bike today I don't really feel like walking today," I said taking a sip of coffee. "It's not like we had time to anyway," he said pointing to the clock. When I looked at the clock my eyes grew wide and I nearly passed out. "Oh no oh no oh no we're gonna be late aghh," I said running out towards the motorcycle. Soul stared at me for a few minutes and then started to laugh. "Hurry up you idiot we're gonna be late if don't start moving," I yelled annoyed. At that moment I knew that i was being myself again which was probably why he was laughing. "You know your the only person I know that would run out the door like that at the mention of being late for school. But your still a pretty cool partner," he said walking outside. "Yeah I know know hurry up will you," i said with urgency in my voice. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He jumped on his bike, started up the engine, and we sped off to the DWMA.

Kid's POV

School had already started and still no sign of Maka or Soul. They were both late and I know how Maka hates to be late for anything especially school. Maybe she was sick again and Soul stayed home to take care of her. Just then the door flung open and in walked the pair. "Care to explain why you two are late," Professor Stein said coldly as he turned towards the pair. "I'm so sorry you see what happened is...," just then Soul cut her off. "It was my fault I over slept and Maka kept banging on my door for me to get up. Eventually I did and by then we were already late," Soul said lying. Maka turned her head to look at him she was surprised that he lied for her. "Soul you have detention and don't make this a habit everyday now go take your seats," he said returning his attention to the board. They both came and took their seats in front of me and Liz. She looked perfect as usual in her red plaid skirt, white button up, and yellow vest. What i loved most about her was her ash blonde hair it was so-so-so... ASYMMETRICAL. No no just ignore it she is perfect just the way she is. No her hair is asymmetrical garbage and it must be corrected. No just think of other symmetrical things like a butterfly and the number 8 umm umm umm. I ran out of symmetrical things to think of I was about to go completely insane or pass out. Her hair was just an inch higher on the left than it was on the right it must be fixed. No she probably has her reasons and she is so perfect. But her hair is an absolute disgrace. Just then the bell rang and she got up from her chair and broke me from my rant. She was already out the classroom when I called her. I ran down so I could meet up with her. "Good morning Kid," she said as she walked back in. "Good mor-," my attention was suddenly reverted back to her pigtails. "Kid... are you ok," she asked but as she asked. "Asymmetrical garbage, it's not right by one inch! Maka please let me fix it for my sanity!," I begged her. "Ehh fix what." Suddenly I was in her face and she took two steps back and I took two steps forward. "Kid leave Maka alone," Liz shouted. When she said that Maka looked at Liz and mouthed "thanks'. I took that as my chance and pounced on her landing on top of her.

Maka's POV

When i thanked Liz for helping me out Kid took his chance to fix whatever was wrong. As he was on top of me I blushed a dark color of red. "Makaaaaa Choppppp!," I hit hit softly on the head not wanting to hurt him. "I fixed it for me uh I mean you so you wouldn't go around with your hair messed up," he clarified. **(A/N: This idea for Kid's OCD rant was not my original idea it belongs to my friend animewriter808p so i needed to give her credit for it and now from this point on it is my original ideas) **"Oh I didn't even know that it was messed up it seemed fine to me," I said unaware of what just happened. "How could you not notice something like that," he asked in shock. "Because I'm not a big symmetry freak like you," I teased him. "Please for my sake just be more careful even though I think your perfect just the way you are," he said stroking my cheek. "Ok if it means that much to you," I said as I pecked him on the cheek. After when I looked into his golden eyes they reminded me of those cold lifeless eyes from my dream. I immediately shook the thought from my mind trying not to remember the horrific events. No matter how hard I tried the nightmare just kept replaying itself in my mind. I felt so terrified no, absolutely petrified that somehow this event would become real. Just watching it all replay in my mind pushed me to the brink of tears.

Kid's POV

Her smile faded away in an instant and was replaced by the look of terror on her face. Her eyes are what scared me the most they looked so wide and terrified as if they just witnessed a murder. She seemed to be dazed unaware of what was going on because she looked so tense. I looked again into her eyes and there were tears beginning to form. I began to shake her forcefully hoping she would snap out of her daze and come back to reality. She then blinked her soft emerald eyes and shook her head realizing that she was back in reality. "Maka are you ok you seemed extremely terrified," I asked worried. The tears that had begun to form in her her eyes were now beginning to escape and run down her cheeks. She looked down at the ground and continued to sob for a bit. "yeah I'm fine now if you'll excuse me i need to go take care of something," she said turning away from me and ran out the room. This time I was not going to let her get away from me no matter what. Luckily this time I acted quickly so I was able to catch her when we were a few steps outside the room. "Maka wait please tell me what's wrong," i said grabbing her arm. "I'm fine alright now let go of me," she said aggressively trying to release her arm from my grip but I held onto her tighter. "I'm sorry Maka I'm not letting you go not this time. I love you too much to let this go. No please tell me what is going on," I said trying my best to fight back the tears. I felt such deep pain and sympathy for her because she went through everything alone so she never had anyone to lean on or trust. She turned towards me but continued to look at the ground with tears still flowing down her cheeks. i grabbed both of her hands with mine, one in each. "Maka do you trust me," I asked and then her head shot up. She had a surprised look on her face still with the slight hint of tears. "What of course I trust you. I feel like your the only person i can tell everything to. Yeah Soul is my partner but I feel like he doesn't take me seriously," she replied with sincerity. "Then please trust me now and tell me why you're so upset," I said begging her. "I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen to all of us," she said looking at me with sad worried eyes. She seemed absolutely mortified that she was shaking from pure terror. "It's going to be alright I'm here for you and I will protect you. Now why don't we go somewhere private so we can discuss this some more," I said embracing her in a hug as she continued to sob into my chest. She nodded her head slowly and we walked to my secret place that no one knows about, not even my father knows about it.

Maka's POV

I had no idea where Kid was taking me, which was making me more curious by the minute. We went to the what I was assuming was the back of the school and I got even more excited. "Kid please tell me where you are taking me," I asked curiously. "All in good time Maka darling I wish to keep the element of surprise," he said looking back at me giving me a sly smile. I gave off a small sigh and then I realized something, did he just call me "Maka darling"? As I repeated the conversation in my head I began to blush furiously. He looked back noticing my silence and in put my head down trying to hide my blush from him. "You know I think it's cute when you blush like that," he said turning back around and continuing to walk. "Y-y-you do," I asked blushing about 6 shades of red. "Yes it just brings out your innocence which is another thing that I like about you," he said giving me a small gentle smile. Now I was blushing 8 shades of red and I was getting nervous and flustered. He let out a small chuckle, which broke out into small laughter. "Wh-what d-did I do s-something wrong," I asked even more flustered and my entire face turning crimson red. "No no it's just that you are really cute when you get like that it's adorable," he said still chuckling slightly. I continued to blush ferociously and I looked down at the ground out of embarrassment. We stopped and Kid turned towards me and lifted my chin with his hand so I could make eye contact with him. He kissed my lips for a few seconds and then pulled back. "You don't have to worry it's fine I'm a gentleman and I will go with you at your own pace," he said giving me a comforting smile. "Ok I know you will," I said smiling with my face returning to its normal color. We then continued our walk and within a few minutes we had reached our destination and I was absolutely amazed. We ended up in this big huge beautiful garden that was just so amazing it left me speechless. "Kid this place is absolutely beautiful how did I not know about this," I asked looking at him with amazement. "It was something that I decided to do to have a place where I could just be by myself. After it was done and I got to know you more I decided that I would show you one day," he explained as we entered the garden. It had so many varieties of flowers some I had no idea what they were. There were rose bushes surrounding the outside of the garden, part of it also had a mixture of pink carnations. Inside was the most breath taking of all, the flowers looked so alive, healthy, beautiful, and extravagant. There were lilies, tulips, sunflowers, lilacs, camellias, pansies, marigolds, petunias, and orchids. My favorite part was the dead center of the garden which was a full meadow just full of white daisies. "Kid these all are just so beautiful I don't know what to say I especially love the daisies they are my favorite," I said with pure joy. "I'm glad you like them and I had a feeling that you would like the daisies they are my favorite as well," he said taking me to the meadow. As we walked towards the meadow I explained to everything that happened in my dream. I was absolutely stunned and mesmerized by their beauty and I knew nothing was going to stop me from having a great time with Kid. As we stepped into the meadow something made me stop dead in my tracks, I realized that the meadow was almost exactly like the one I had in my dream. I didn't want to go any further I wanted to turn back and run away but my body wouldn't move "Maka what's wrong," he asked turning towards me."I can't I can't do this," I barely managed to whisper. "What Maka what is it," he said walking towards me. When he was right in front of me of me once again the horrid image of the nightmare returned and no matter how hard I tried the image wouldn't disappear. I shut my eyes tight, closed my ears with my hands, and fell onto my knees just hoping to block everything out including the voices and images from my dream "It's not real it's not real nothing is going to happen everything will be fine," I kept repeating to myself hopping to make it all stop. Kid tried removing my hands from my ears but I held my grip tight not even budging. "Maka what's going on tell me," I could barely hear him but I could hear the concern in his voice. "I can' Kid I just can't it's all just too much," I said panicking and having a panic attack. "Hey just calm down take deep breaths and don't stress yourself out," he said trying to keep me calm. Even though I tried i was still hyperventilating and freaking out "No more please make it stop make it all go away," I yelled in terror. Kid grabbed me and pulled me close to him, my head and hand on his chest and is arms wrapped around my waist and head. Everything was becoming so blurry and everything eventually went dark. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of his voice when he said "I'm sorry," and the sound of his quiet sobs.

**A/N: Yay finally posted a new chapter sorry it took so long I finally got back in school and writing was just going really slow so I have no idea when I will post another chapter up so please try to be patient. Also if you guys have any ideas message me I'm sure it would help and of course I will give you guys credit for it so yeah thanks for reading and reviews please so I can make the story better if it needs to be.**


End file.
